


Lock and Key

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my, Abigail.  You are just full of surprises.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://the-haunt.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_haunt**](http://the-haunt.livejournal.com/)

Something bright dangled in front of his face. Ducky blinked and looked up from the paperwork on his desk. A silver key on a metal chain hung from Abby's fingertips. She was smiling at him with that bright, mischievous smile which had captivated him from the first time he had seen it.

"What is this?" Ducky asked, reaching for the key.

"A key." Abby walked around the desk forcing Ducky to turn to follow her.

"Might I ask what it opens?"

"You may but I'm not telling."

Abby took the chain with the key on it and draped it around Ducky's neck, leaning down to kiss him as she did so. Ducky felt her fingers slip the key beneath his scrubs top, the metal warming against his skin and Abby even warmer pressed against him.

Reaching out Ducky slid his hands around her wait and tugged her closer even as his mouth opened under hers. Abby hummed in pleasure as she straddled him. She hooked her legs into the rungs of his stool to bring them even closer together. Ducky groaned at the feel of her young, firm body against his. His hands slid lower over the gentle swell of her hips, inhaling sharply at what he discovered.

"Oh my, Abigail. You are just full of surprises." Ducky chuckled, as he explored her ‘surprise'.

Abby's breath hitched as Ducky's fingers traced over the edges of her chastity belt, pausing briefly to toy with the lock on the front of it. She kissed him again, her tongue slipping inside his mouth making Ducky arch against her.

Pulling back, she grinned wickedly at him, her breathing just a little ragged. She slowly slid off his lap, teasing them both.

"You are a wicked tease, my dear." Ducky said, already morning the loss of her warm weight against him.

Abby just laughed. "I know. See ya later, Ducky."

With that, she bounded out of the morgue. Ducky watched her going, feeling a pleasant ache in his groin and the weight of the key around his neck. Anticipation curled low in his belly, warming him in the cool air of the morgue. Tonight was certainly going to be very interesting.


End file.
